Haunted Inside
by Sophie M. Hale
Summary: Bella is ripped from her home by the men that killed her father. She is traumatized and scared. Edward takes her in and tries to heal her, but Edward is a mob boss and has issues of his own that get in the way. Rated M. Lemons, Rape, and Lite Darkward.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…. before you read any further, I must warn you: This chapter contains a somewhat graphic rape scene. I don't want any nasty reviews. If you don't like graphic, then feel free to skim past that part. I marked the start of the graphic stuff with a line, and then another line when I think it's safe to read again. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I just like to borrow them to play with sometimes.**

**BPOV**

"Ok Leah, I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled to my friend from the doorway of my house. Me and a few of my friends; Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Seth, and Leah, had spent the day in Seattle shopping, in the guys case eating and standing around all day, and then we had gone to a movie and drove home. It was now almost 11pm as I entered my house and was surprised to find that my father Charlie was not standing there to greet me like he normally did.

I shrugged it off thinking he must have gone to bed early. I worked my way to the kitchen because I was starving and thought that Pringles sounded really good right now. I rummaged through the cabinet. They had to be around here somewhere.

"Ah hah!" I exclaimed to myself as I found them hiding in the back. I turned with Pringles in hand with the intention of going upstairs, but was met with a sight that would forever be seared into my brain.

My father was laying on the floor on the other side of the kitchen, surrounded in blood, with what looked like two bullet holes in the middle of his chest. There was about 5 seconds that I was frozen in fear and disbelief and then I went to scream, but before that could happen, a large hand came around and clamped over my mouth.

"Don't you fucking make a sound bitch. If you do, you'll end up right next to him over there." A man whispered menacingly into my ear. All I could do was nod, I was to afraid to do anything else.

"Hey, why don't you take care of the trash and I'll find something to do with the pretty girl here." He called to someone I couldn't see.

"Sure thing, but after I'm done can I come up and play a little too?" A mans voice called back.

"Sure why not? I think you deserve to have a little fun." The man holding me chuckled darkly. I was really scared by what they meant when they said 'fun'. How could I have missed that the people that had murdered my father only minutes ago were still in my house?

The man dragged me upstairs and into my bedroom. He paused for a moment in the doorway and then threw me down on my bed. The man just stood there staring at me, looking me up and down.

"How old are you?" His question came out of the blue, so I jumped, startled.

"I-I'm 17" I stuttered out to him. He looked to be thinking about something for a moment, then a dark sneer lit his face.

"Are you virgin as well?" He asked_. What? _Why would he want to know that? Something like that was supposed to be private. Apparently, I took to long thinking about his question.

"I asked, are you a virgin?" He nearly barked at me.

"Yes, I am" I whispered. I wondered if he had heard me, until he smiled and started laughing like a lunatic.

Just then the other man from downstairs came in the door. He looked between me and the lunatic, before asking what his deal was.

"She's still a virgin. I was thinking of the fun we could have taking care of that for her." He laughed out.

My already pale face somehow went even paler. I may be a virgin, but I'm not stupid. These men were going to rape me. I started to panic, my eyes began darting around the room for any signs of a way to escape.

"Mmmmm…. that does sound like a lot of fun James." The man considered. _James. _So that was the name of the laughing lunatic.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to try and run, it was probably a stupid thing to do, but I didn't care. I had to do something to try to get away.

Unwilling to just sit around and talk about my upcoming rape, I jumped up off the bed and made a run for the door. I didn't make it very far.

"No, no, no, get away from me!" I screamed at the man as he caught up with me. He managed to tackle me to the ground because once again, I was too slow.

**_(start of graphic stuff)**

"You really shouldn't try running from me bitch, although it does make it a bit more fun for me" He sneered into my ear.

James threw me back onto the bed where the other man was now waiting shirtless and climbed on top of me. Tears were running unchecked down my face as I tried to back away from him, but the other man grabbed both my wrists and pinned them down on the bed. There was no escaping now. James cut open my shirt with a pocket knife to expose my black lace bra.

"Oh, look Jake, the little whore likes to wear sexy underwear. I think she'll like this then. She dresses like a slut, so we're gonna treat her like one." He laughed out at the other man, Jake I now knew. I didn't dress like a slut, I was wearing jeans and a tank top for Christ's sake.

He ripped my bra apart and my breasts came into view. James licked his lips and dipped his head down to take a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it harshly and bit into it. I screamed in pain but Jake slapped me across my face and James only bit my nipple harder. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't see straight, they just ignored me.

"P-please s-s-stop, I don't w-want to do this." I managed to say through my sobbing.

"Shut up whore, I know you'll like this, just let us work our magic." He growled at me. I didn't like the sound of that at all. Jake's hands gripped my wrists harder, almost to the point of breaking them I'm sure.

James continued to lick and bite my breasts as his hand moved down to the button on my jeans. I tried to squirm away from him but Jake held me in place. James managed to unbutton my pants and he slid them down my legs and threw them to the floor.

"Jake, you know you can play with her to if you want." James said to the other man as he was crawling back up and settled between my legs.

"Mmmm… I think I will." Jake laughed. He took both my wrists into one of his hands while with the other he reached down and began to fondle my breasts. I knew that all I could do was lay here and cry. So that was what I did, I laid there and sobbed as they raped me. I had tried to run once but they had only caught me and dragged me back.

"Ahhh…. fuck man she's got amazing tits." Jake moaned out as he pinched an rolled my sore and now bloody nipples between his fingers.

James just laughed and ripped my panties off.

"Look man, she shaves her pussy bare too. I knew this one was a slut." I don't know why but at that moment I was cursing Lauren for having talked me into that bikini wax earlier today. My thoughts were cut off when James plunged 2 of his fingers into me. It hurt like a bitch and I screamed out in pain.

"Fuck she's tight. And to think this is just with my fingers, I can't wait to get my cock in there." He grunted out as he pumped his fingers painfully in and out of me. I was sobbing loudly and begging them to stop the whole time.

"Fuck we need to find a way to shut her up. All of her blubbering is getting annoying." Jake complained. James stopped what he was doing and seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then a sneer lit up his face.

"I know just the thing, but we need to find something to tie her hands with." He said as he climbed off me and began to search the room for something. I tried to jump up but Jake still held my wrists firmly in place. James returned with what looked like a purple tie.

"Here, we can use this. Move her so she's kneeling on the ground. Now lean her over the bed. Yeah, like that. Sit on the bed in front of her….. perfect." He instructed Jake. He reached down and tied my hands behind my back. I was situated so that I was kneeling on the ground by the side of the bed, with my front half bent over it and my hand tied behind my back. The thing that really got to me was Jake was sitting so that my face was in his very naked lap. To my horror, I suddenly realized how they were going to muffle my cries.

James knelt down behind me and fisted his hand in my hair and ranked my head back. "Ok now, I want you to be a good little slut and suck his cock while I fuck you. If you bite him you will wish that you never existed. You understand?" He hissed. I wasn't capable of any words so I nodded my head slightly.

"Good, now get to work." He released my hair and shoved my face into Jake's lap. I had never given a man a blowjob, hell I hadn't even touched a guy down here before, so I slowly and fearfully took just his head into my mouth. The second I did Jake's hand was on my head and he pushed my mouth all the way down to the base of his penis. I gagged and started to silently cry as he lifted my head back up by my hair and repeated the process.

"Mmmmm… fuck…. she's good at sucking cock." he moaned as he pushed my head up and down.

By then James had taken all of his clothes off and was once again behind me. He placed his dirty hands between my legs and moved them apart. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but all of a sudden I felt something wet on my…. down there. After a moment I realized it must be his tongue. He was licking and sucking on me and for some reason, my body began to respond. I didn't understand it, my mind was screaming no! loudly and repeatedly, but it seemed my body had other ideas.

The only sounds that could be heard were Jake's moans, my whimpers, and a sucking sound coming from James licking me. Suddenly, James grabbed my hips and yanked me back into his face, sucking and licking me faster and harder. Unable to hold it in any longer, I moaned from around Jake's penis and began to cry even harder. I couldn't understand why I felt the way I did, in my mind and heart I hated every single thing they were doing and I tried to stop, but my body was responding anyway. I was so scared and confused.

James kept up his actions and I was so ashamed when my hips began rock. I could feel something building in the pit of my stomach and I realized that he was going to make me orgasm.

Jake started to buck his hips up into my face and pushed my head down harder and I was gagging and my mouth was so sore.

James was gripping my legs so hard I was sure they would be showing bruises within a hour. He kept up licking me and it felt like a fire was burning in my stomach until it suddenly spread through the rest of my body. I tried to resist the feeling and fight it but it was no use. I moaned because of it and whimpered and sobbed out of the humiliation of this man that was raping me was giving me an orgasm.

I felt James sit up behind me. "Ha, look at that you whore, you did enjoy that." He laughed at me and smacked me across my butt hard enough I was sure his handprint would show up soon. I started to sob harder and tried to move my head back from Jake but he was too strong.

I felt James's penis being pressed against me and then all of a sudden he rammed into me, breaking through my barrier. I screamed around Jakes penis and it was all I could do to not bite down from the pain. He didn't pause once he was inside of me so I could adjust to him, he only pulled back out quickly and then pounded back into me repeatedly. It felt like he was tearing me apart, I was sure that I was bleeding.

This kept up for a few minutes when all of a sudden, Jake started moaning and cursing loudly as he pushed and held my head all the way down on his penis. His penis started to squirt thick, salty liquid into my mouth and I was forced to swallow it all. James was still pounding into me savagely, grunting and moaning like an animal. I was in so much pain from his actions, everything below my waist burned and ached- even my feet.

Jake had removed himself from my mouth, but I didn't dare start to cry loudly again, afraid of anything else they might do to me because of it. So I settled with the never ending stream of silent tears running down my face.

James finally finished inside of me with a loud grunt. He pulled out and moved away from me and Jake got up from the edge of the bed. Jake hauled me up by my arm and threw me down on the bed, throwing himself on top of me. He pushed himself in between my thighs and thrust into me painfully.

I wanted to scratch and hit him, but my hands were still tied tightly behind my back. He continued to work himself in and out of me roughly, grunting and moaning the entire time.

I finally let my sobs ring out, no longer caring what they would do to me for it. Other than him painfully and ruthlessly raping me, it was really frightening to have this big man pinning me down to the bed, no way for me to escape. That in its self was incredibly traumatizing. He kept thrusting into me for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes.

"Uggh, fuck!" Jake grunted above me as he finished. He collapsed on top of me and was making it impossible for me to breathe. I'm sure if he doesn't get off of me soon, he was going to break a rib or two.

**_(end of graphic stuff)**

He finally moved off of me and pushed me off the bed so I was laying on my side on the floor, with my hands still tied behind my back. I pulled my knees up to my chest even though it caused me pain to do so. All I could do was lay there and shiver as I watched them put their clothes back on. I could feel the blood trickle down from in-between my legs and my entire body throbbed painfully.

Once they had finally finished putting their clothes on, Jake walked over to me and stood over me, staring down.

"What should we do with her?" He asked James.

"I guess we can take her to the boss, he'll find something for her to do." He chuckled like what he had just said was some inside joke. Jake nodded his head in agreement and bent down to grab my arm. I recoiled from his hand and whimpered. He just laughed and hauled me up off the floor. If he hadn't been holding me up I would have collapsed from the amount of pain shooting through my legs from trying to stand on them.

Jake practically dragged me out of the room and down the stairs with James close behind. Tears were flowing freely down my face from the intense throbbing between my legs as we walked. We stopped at the front door for a moment when James walked up behind me and threw a blanket around me. I flinched away from him.

They then brought me outside and Jake threw me into the backseat of a black Buick as James got into the drivers seat. I laid sideways across the seat and the pain, exhaustion, and fear finally overcame me and I was engulfed in darkness.

**Chapter 1 finished, now onto chapter 2! Yay! I know that may have been a bit graphic for some of you, but I assure you that it was necessary for the rest of the story. **

**Thank you for reading and please, please, please review. Tell me what you think. I like reviews, they're almost like cookies to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Chapter number 2 here. Remember that this story is Rated M for a reason. **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed Chapter 1. Oh… and to tina062093.…. trust me, they'll get what's coming to them soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Now I'm depressed…. **

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I had no idea how long it had been but I could tell that I was still laying in the backseat of the car and it was moving. My hands weren't tied behind my back, but I was to weak to fight with them, the blanket James had grabbed was draped over me, and every single part of my body from head to toe burned and ached. I just lay there. I didn't want to do anything else, it was like my mind was trying to protect itself by shutting down. I no longer wanted to feel, I wanted the pain and humiliation to go away. I attempted to tune out the rest of the world.

I barely noticed when James and Jake got out of the car. One of them was pulling me out of the backseat (I didn't really care who) and dragged me along with them while the blanket was somehow still wrapped around me. There was a knock on a door and a it swung open to reveal a rather intimidating looking man. He was large, probably around 6'3", with light brown hair and ice blue eyes. Those eyes held a coldness in them as he looked down at me with a frown on his face.

"Hello Felix, we're here to see the boss, we have something he might like to see." James told the man as he squeezed me into his side painfully.

Felix looked down at me for a few more moments and then moved aside to allow us to pass. James dragged me with him in through the door. I had noticed outside that we were in front of a very large stone

house, I guess it could be called a mansion, but the inside seemed to be twice as large. There were light hardwood floors and a large white stairway on the opposite side of the room leading up to the second floor.

James pulled me off to the left through an archway and up a staircase two floors into a dark hallway. We walked (well James dragged me) down the hallway until we reached the last door on the right. Felix knocked and a muffled voice signaled to come in.

I was snapped out of the haze I had been in since I woke up when Felix opened the door and I was literally pushed through the doorway by James. Between the pain in my body and my natural clumsiness, I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and whimpered out at the amount of pain it caused. I really wanted to stab James in the eye.

"What is this James?" A smooth honey voice asked. I looked up slowly through my curtain of hair over my face to see who had spoken, and my eyes met the face of the most beautiful man I've ever seen. The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties, he was tall, probably about 6'2, he was lean but I could tell he wasn't exactly lacking in muscles, he had brown-coppery hair that stuck up and out at odd angles that was best described as sex hair, he had bright green eyes that looked like emeralds, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw with plump lips. Those lips were currently turned down in a frown as he looked between me and James.

"Jake and I found this when we were finishing up the Swan hit, Sir." James told the man.

"What was she doing there?" The man asked with a cold edge to his voice. Despite how good looking he was, he was dangerous as well. _Would he hurt me like James and Jake had? _At that thought I shrank back from him.

"We don't know who she is, but she came in the house just as we started to clean up. She could be a relative." James prodded me in the ribs with his shoe as he explained everything.

"What did you do to her? She looks like hell." The beautiful man asked.

"Well, we had to knock her around a little bit, to keep her under control. She was really feisty." James practically laughed. I looked up at him and he smirked at me cruelly and winked. Why wasn't James going to tell this man that they had raped me?

"Well why the hell did you bring her back here? You should have just taken care of her like you did with Swan." He said coldly. He turned and walked around a large desk in the middle of the room and sat down in an office chair.

"W-well, we thought you could do something with her. You could always sell her off to someone, if you don't want to deal with her." James didn't sound so sure of himself anymore. I realized that he was afraid of this man. That made me panic; if someone sick and cruel like James was scared of this beautiful man, then surely he was even worse.

This only made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. I was going from one tormenter to an even worse one. At this revelation, I felt something inside of me die a little. I simply stared down at the floor I was kneeling upon and tried to block out the constant throbbing pain in my body.

I vaguely heard the man sigh and tell James and Jake to leave. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. With them gone, this man was free to hurt me however he wished. But I was glad that my past tormenters were gone.

"What is your name girl?" He asked me. I flinched from the frigidness of his voice, but said nothing to him. I tried to tell him my name is Bella, but my mouth wouldn't respond to my brain telling it to open.

He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. "What is your name?" He repeated.

Still nothing. It felt as if my mouth was frozen completely shut. I heard him sigh again and he squatted down in front of me.

"Fine. How old are you?" He asked. _How old are you. _That was the first thing that James asked me before he and Jake raped me in my own bedroom.

My chest started to feel tight, like I couldn't breathe, my vision was blurring and I could hear a whimpering from somewhere in the room. A moment later, I realized I was the source of the sound. It felt like the room was closing in and I could feel myself shaking. The man reached out and grabbed the top of my left arm and I screamed loudly and flinched away. I felt him pull his hand back quickly and I wrapped my arms around myself and began to rock back and forth.

The door burst open and I felt tiny arms wrap around me. At first I wanted to pull away, but I realized that these arms were way too small to be a mans. In fact almost too tiny to really hurt me at all. I allowed these arms to hug me and rock me back and forth as I sobbed.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're scaring the poor girl to death." A melodic feminine voice demanded from my right. The person who spoke must be the same person holding me.

"I didn't do anything Alice, I just asked what her name is and when she wouldn't tell me, I asked how old she is. Then she started to freaked out." He argued back at… Alice, I think that's what he said her name is.

"Well you did something to scare her you idiot!" Alice yelled. At the loud increase of her voice I whimpered a little and she quickly comforted me.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered to me.

"I swear Alice I didn't do anything." He repeated. Alice just mumbled something I couldn't understand and hugged me tighter into her chest.

"Why is a sobbing, half naked in your office anyway?" Alice asked as she rubbed a hand up and down my arm, like she was tying to warm me.

"James and Jake came back from a job and they had her with them. They said that she came into the house just as they were finishing up, so the idiots brought her here for me to take care of." He explained to Alice. I flinched when he said the words 'take care of', because I knew that that meant he was going to

hurt me.

Alice said that _she _wouldn't hurt me, but would she let this cruel man hurt me?

"Edward, what were you going to do, off her?" Alice said. I also caught the mans name this time. _Edward._

"I don't know Alice, I was trying to find out who she is before I did anything! Then she got all weird because I asked her a fucking question!" Edward yelled at her. Even Alice, who until now seemed fearless against him, leaned back away from him.

At this point I was stuck between sobbing and hyperventilating. This is it, I thought, now he's going to rape me or kill me or both because I was being stupid and weak and had to flip out.

Then all of a sudden another man came through the door and stood between Edward and Alice and I. This man looked even bigger than Felix. He looked about 6'6" and had enough muscles to be a pro-wrestler. He had his back to me, but I could tell his hair was a dark brown color and was curly.

"Edward, you need to calm down man, just breathe." This large man was saying to Edward.

I could see that Edward had begun to pace and was running his hand quickly through his coppery hair. Alice was trying to pull me up off the floor but I seemed to be dead weight and she was far too small to drag me.

"Sweetie, please, you have to get up. I can't hold your weight." Alice was whispering in my ear. I took one more look at Edward and figured my chances at being safe were higher with Alice than if I stayed here.

I attempted to stand up and pain shot through my legs and in between them and I choked out a sob. I was only halfway off the floor when Alice pulled me back and through the door, much faster than I though someone so tiny could move.

We were halfway down the hallway when I heard a crash from the room we just left, like someone had thrown something very breakable at a wall. Alice and I reached the stairs and I was dreading having to try and walk down them. Alice looked over at me and got a funny look on her face, I thought something was wrong before she called out to someone.

"Jasper, come here please, I need your help!" It wasn't two seconds later that a tall man with wavy blond hair rounded the corner and began to climb the stairs. Then I realized something, I trusted Alice. She had protected me from Edward and comforted me. I was intimidated by this man, but if Alice trusted him, then he must be good.

"Sweetie, this is my husband, Jasper." At that Jasper smiled kindly at me and waved. "Will you let him carry you down the stairs and then to my room?" She asked lightly. I didn't feel very good about a man touching me, but Jasper seemed nice.

As if sensing my fear and apprehension, he tried to reassure me. "I won't hurt you Darlin', if you want me to put you down just say so and I will, promise." He drawled out in a southern accent. I glanced back towards Alice and she nodded at me reassuringly. I turned back to Jasper and nodded my head in acceptance.

Making sure the blanket was still securely wrapped around me, Jasper gently lifted me bridal style into his arms. The movements made everything burn and tears started to pour down my face.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Jasper asked, worry in his voice. I shook my head and sniffled like a child. Jasper walked quickly down the stairs with Alice following. We went into the entryway that I had come in with James and Jake, and up the large staircase. Jasper walked down a dark hallway until we reached the third door on the left.

We entered a very large and bright yellow bedroom that must be Alice's and Jasper laid me down on a big, fluffy bed covered in pillows in the middle of the room. After he set me down he stepped back immediately and Alice replaced him beside me.

"Ok, Jasper, will you get me some washcloths, bandages, water, and some Tylenol." Alice ordered as she turned on the lamp beside the bed and pulled the covers up over me.

Jasper nodded and swiftly walked out the door to get everything she asked for. Alice turned and walked across the room to a door. When she opened it I noticed it was a very large walk-in closet. She disappeared into it and came out a few moments later with a pair of blue sweatpants and an overly large plain white t-shirt, it looked like it belonged to Jasper.

"Normally I would balk at putting you in something like this, but for now I guess I'll make an exception." She chirped as she walked around the room, seeming to be looking for something. She was throwing clothes around until she pulled a cell phone out of the pile.

"I'm going to call my dad. He's a doctor, so he'll be able to examine you more thoroughly. I'm just going to clean you up a little." As she was talking she was punching numbers into the phone. Now that some of my fear had receded, I looked a bit more closely at Alice.

She was a tiny thing, not over 5 feet tall and less than 100lbs soaking wet. Her dark brown hair was cut short, just under her ears, and was sticking out all over the place. Her face was thin, and all of these qualities together, made her look like a pixie. Then as she looked at me, I noticed her eyes. They were the same bright emerald color of Edwards. I gasped out loud and she stopped talking to the person on the phone.

"What's wrong sweetie? Does something hurt?" She questioned me.

I tried to open my mouth, but like back in the other room with Edward, nothing would come out. Was she related to Edward? There was no way that this nice, tiny girl was related to big, mean and intimidating Edward.

Alice said something into the phone that I couldn't hear and hung up. She walked over to me and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"My dad is going to come over to look at you. He's a doctor, so you don't have to be afraid of him, he's really nice." She explained to me, smiling kindly.

I wasn't sure how I felt about having some strange doctor coming in here and poking and prodding me. But like before with Jasper, I trusted Alice enough that if she said it was safe, I would believe her.

Jasper then came through the door carrying a large bowl, a few towels draped over him arm, an ace-bandage tucked under his other arm, and a bottle of pills. He handed them to Alice and stepped away.

"Alice, should I leave?" Jasper asked her. She seemed to be thinking for a moment and turned to me.

"Would you like him to leave, or do you feel comfortable enough for him to stay?" I trusted that Jasper wasn't like James and Jake and Edward, but I knew I would probably have to be at least part naked for Alice to clean me up a little and god only knows when the doctor came. I just wasn't ready to be anything but fully covered in front of any guy.

I still couldn't talk, so I shook my head no, and burrowed under the covers, trying to ignore the stinging as I did.

A strange look crossed Jaspers face for a second, was it sadness? But he nodded anyway, kissed Alice on the cheek and left the room quietly.

"Ok, I'm going to go ahead and wash your face." She stated as she dipped a wash cloth in the bowl of water and began to dab it on my face. At first I flinched away from the contact and the burning when the cloth touched my cheek, but when Alice soothed me I calmed.

She pulled the cloth away from my face and I saw blood on it. I didn't know I was bleeding from my face.

As if Alice already knew my question, she said, "You have a big cut on your cheek." Then she hesitated slightly, "Can you tell me how you got it?" She asked softly.

It must have been from when Jake slapped me, I thought. But I couldn't tell her that yet.

I was saved from trying to answer her by a knock on the door. She climbed off the bed and opened the door, revealing a slightly older, good looking blond man. He looked no older than 40, but if this was Alice's father like I thought, he was probably older. He was tall, with a medium build and kind looking blue eyes.

"Hello Alice, I brought all the medical supplies I could." The man said as he hugged tiny Alice. he then walked over to me and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He didn't try and shake my hand or anything. He had probably been warned about that, I thought idly.

"I know that this is going to be uncomfortable for you, but I'm going to have to examine you for any serious injuries."

_Great, _I thought, _I couldn't stand for people to touch me, and now this stranger is going to be touching me all over. I hope this ends soon._

**Okay, end of Chapter 2. Sad, I know, but I'm starting on chapter 3 tomorrow. Hopefully, that will only take a few days. **

**Please review. Even if you want to point out any mistakes or give me ideas for upcoming chapters, I always appreciate them. I'm thinking about doing EPOV for next chapter, or at least in some of it. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 3 for you. **

**I want to thank everybody for all the reviews I got for chapters 1 and 2. Lets try and keep that up with this chapter. I know that it's been a little while since I updated, sorry. I got side tracked with other stuff. I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Remember- This story is rated M for a reason. **

**Ok, now this chapter is in Bella's POV and then in Edward's (yay!). In this chap, it explains why Edward went off on Alice in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. If I did, I would share with everyone! Except for Jasper…. I'd fight you for him. **

**BPOV**

Carlisle had just finished the examination, and was in the middle of fitting my wrist for a brace. Apparently, when Jake grabbed my wrists, he had cracked a bone in my right wrist. But of course there was no way I was telling them that's how I got it.

Carlisle, against all my wishing and hoping him not to, figured out that I was raped. He had to look for damage down there once he was looking at my legs for any injuries and saw all the bruises and the blood smeared between my thighs.

That hadn't gone over well. The second he tried to touch me past my knee, I flipped out. It took Alice nearly a half an hour to get me to calm down and stop crying so much. Finally, with promises from Carlisle that he would be very careful and Alice hugging her tiny arms around me whispering that it would be ok, I let him look at me down there.

He said that nothing was severely damaged down there, but I would be in pain for a few more days. Carlisle said that I would need to take it easy and lay bed for a few days or else the bleeding would start again. He was going to give me some pain pills, as well as the morning after pill- just in case.

He also had to bandage my ribs, because five were bruised and two were cracked. I guess I was lucky that they hadn't been broken. After he had finish that, he had to put three stitches in the cut under my eye. Fortunately, he numbed my cheek before he started so I couldn't feel anything.

So here we are now, Carlisle finishing up with the brace on my wrist, Alice still hugging me because even though I let Carlisle continue, I had cried silent tears the entire time.

"Well, here are the pain pills, take one whenever you need to. I'll come back tomorrow to re-bandage your ribs." Carlisle told me kindly, like he actually cared about me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and spoke quietly.

"Will you please tell us who did this to you?" He pleaded. There was no way I could tell anyone that. I hadn't even told anyone my name. What was I supposed to say? _'These two guys that killed my father in our kitchen, raped me in my own bedroom. Oh and by the way- they work for your son.' _It just wasn't a good thing to say. Plus, I don't think I could take the humiliation of saying it out loud to the only two people- besides Jasper- that had been nice to me since I got here.

So I did the only thing I could do; I shook my head at Carlisle and laid my throbbing head on Alice's shoulder. He sighed, and for a moment I felt bad about not saying anything, because he looked so defeated, he looked what was probably his real age.

"Ok, that's alright. Alice, call me if she needs anything else." He said as he started to walk out the door. Then he paused and turned back. "Oh, and make sure that Edward is calm before you let him near her. I'm sure she's already been through enough without him adding on to it." He stated to Alice. I didn't understand why Carlisle was so adamant about keeping Edward away from me, but I didn't mind at all.

Anything or anyone that kept that beautiful yet deadly man away from me was just fine with me. I wasn't about to complain.

"I know dad, I wasn't planning on letting him anywhere near her soon anyway." Alice said as she hugged me tighter to her almost like it was something she did unconsciously.

He nodded and left the room without another word. Alice sat next to me on the bed and held me for a few more minutes. I had only known her for a few hours, but already I felt like I could trust her more than I had trusted anyone else in my life. She had saved me from Edward, calmed me down multiple times, brought me to her own bedroom and called her father, who lives god knows how far away, to come and fix my injuries, soothed and held me as I cried for half an hour about being raped, and she was still holding me silently, not pressuring me to speak. And she didn't even know my name.

I felt the need to tell her in the very least my name. Not only because of all those things, but because Alice had become almost like a security blanket. I clung to her for dear life, knowing she would be the one person here to never hurt me.

I pulled away from her gently and she let me, dropping her arms. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were watery. She had been crying with me. This only gave me more motivation to speak to her.

I opened my mouth and tried to say my name, but like every other time, nothing came out.

"What is it? Do you want another pain pill? Do you want me to leave? Are you tired?" She fired off the questions so quickly, that even if I _could_ talk, I wouldn't have gotten all the answers out. I shook my head at her and tried to speak again.

"B-bella" I whispered to her. I was surprised at myself that I got my name out. Alices' eyes widened.

"Bella? Is that your name?" She asked excitedly. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Oh, Bella….that's a very pretty name." She mused. I blushed a little and looked down at her comment.

"Bella, you know you don't have to tell me if you don't want but…. do you want to talk about what happened to you?" She asked nervously. I looked down at my hands and thought about her question. I knew I trusted Alice, but I didn't think I was ready to tell her everything quite yet.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes and shook my head slowly.

Alice squeezed my hand and smiled lightly. "It's ok Bella, you don't have to tell me. But, if you want to talk to me about anything, you can always come to me." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok, my dad said that you should rest, so that's exactly what you're going to do. Take another pain pill and go to sleep for a little while." She instructed me as she gracefully sprang up from the bed.

I listened to her because I really was tired, and swallowed a pill with some water and laid back in the bed.

"I'm going to leave for a little while, but you'll be ok here." I started to panic and sat back up. I instantly regretted it because my ribs were screaming at me, but I tried to ignore them. Alice couldn't leave me here alone with these horrible people. She saw my panic and rushed back to the side of the bed.

"It's ok Bella, Jasper will be here with you. I'll only be gone for a couple hours, and you'll be sleeping so you won't even know I'm gone. I need to buy some new clothes for you. Mine won't fit you right." She explained. I was still reluctant, but she did say that Jasper would be here, that made me feel a little better.

I took a deep breath and laid back down, my ribs killing me the entire time. I hope those damn pain pills will kick in soon.

"Remember, if you need anything, Jasper is here for you." She reminded me as she opened the door. "I'll be back as soon as possible, but I'm afraid that shopping is something that just can't be rushed. I'll see you in a little while Bella" Alice said before she shut the door behind her.

By now the pills were working and they were making me extra sleepy, so I just closed my eyes and drifted off to a nightmare.

**EPOV-**

Damn, I knew I shouldn't have trusted those two idiots, James and Jake, with an important job. I send them off on a job to kill old Chief Swan, and they bring back a disheveled, mute girl. _Jesus fucking christ, what was I thinking sending them out to do a job like this? _I thought to myself as I stared down at the girl huddled up on the floor.

James was spluttering out some nonsense about how I could sell the girl to someone to get a little extra money. I rolled my eyes, I was in the mob, not the slave trade. Even I had shit I wouldn't do. Plus, I was in no shortage of money, and if I was, selling people wasn't the way I would get some.

I sighed, I finally had had enough of their bullshit excuses and mumbling and told them to leave. Once the door was closed behind them, I took a closer look at the girl.

I guess if she was cleaned up she would be pretty. She looked to be no older than 20. Her hair was a deep chocolate color, that came down to her waist in curls. What I could see of it, her skin was pale, but, where it would have looked bad and pasty on most other people, it seemed to work for her. I couldn't see her face very well because she was staring down at the floor so hard, if she had heat vision, there would be a gaping hole in my floor. But from what I could see, it wasn't bad. She had full pink lips and her cheeks were beet red.

_I guess I should find out a bit more about her_, I thought, _she could be someone important to Swan. _

"What's your name girl?" I asked her. I knew I probably sounded intimidating as fuck, but I was just so angry at those two buffoons that work for me. _Why do they work for me? _I thought absently.

After about 30 seconds of her not even hearing a squeak from her, I got up from my desk and walked over to her.

"What is your name?" I repeated, getting more and more agitated by the second. Still nothing.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my pointer finger and my thumb, trying to keep from screaming at her.

I kneeled down on the ground in front of her. Ok, lets try another question.

"Fine. How old are you?" I asked. All of a sudden she got this funny look on her face and she started breathing really hard. She snapped her eyes shut and light whimpering sounds were coming from her.

I started to really worry when she began to shake. I reached my hand out and touched her arm, trying to get her to calm down. I never really was good at comforting people, not my thing. She surprised me when she screamed loud enough for this entire part of the house to hear and jerked away from me. She wrapped her skinny little arms around her blanket cover self and started to rock back and forth on the floor. I was about to ask her what the fuck her problem was, when my office door was practically ripped of its hinges.

My annoying pixie of a little sister, Alice, came running in and almost threw herself on the floor beside the weird girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl and shot me a death glare. The girl she was holding was now crying very loudly and rocking in my sisters arms.

"Edward, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're scaring the poor girl to death." My sister accused. I wanted to shout at her that I didn't do anything but ask her a fucking question, but annoying or not, she was still my sister. I tried my best not to yell at my family, especially the women in it.

"I didn't do anything Alice, I just asked her what her name is and when she wouldn't tell me, I asked her how old she is. Then she started to freak out." I tried to say as calmly as possible. Alice gave me a look that clearly said I was full of it.

"Well you did something to scare her you idiot!" Alice yelled at me. The girl flinched away and let out a whimper.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you." She whispered to the girl. _Was it just me or did she put extra emphasis on 'I'm'? _I though.

"I swear Alice, I didn't do anything." I reiterated to her. Alice mumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why is a sobbing, half naked girl in your office anyway?" Alice questioned me. _Great question_, I thought bitterly. _Maybe it's because I had a couple of fools that worked for me that didn't understand orders. _

"James and Jake came back from a job and they had her with them. They said that she came into the house just as they were finishing up, so the idiots brought her here for me to take care of." I explained.

"Edward, what were you going to do, off her?" Alice suggested harshly. That was going a bit to far. My whole family knew what I was- a mob boss - and they never tried to interfere with my work. Alice knew the rules that I went by because of that job. She should know by now that I would never kill a girl. In fact, that was one of very few rules I had - Never kill women or children- and what Alice just suggested was what brought me over my limit.

"I don't know Alice, I was trying to find out who she is before I did anything! Then she got all weird because I asked her a fucking question!" I blew up at her. I felt kinda bad when I saw both Alice and the girl flinch, but I couldn't help it, I was out of control now. Fuck! I need to find my pills!

The next second Emmett came bounding into the room and placed himself in-between me and the girls. This was good, if anyone could stop me and calm me down, it would be Emmett.

"Edward, you need to calm down man, just breathe." Em said. I took a deep breath and started to pace around the room, looking for anything to distract me. I was running my hands through my hair and from the corner of my eye, I saw Alice pulling the girl out of the room.

I can't believe I just went off on Alice like that. And I probably scared that girl out of her mind. But this wasn't something that I could control easily.

"Edward, do you know where your pills are?" Emmett asked me.

"Bathroom." I ground out and Emmett darted out of the room in search of my pills. As soon as he left I picked up a vase my mom, Esme, had put in here for 'decoration' and threw it at the wall. I knew she would be mad, but maybe I could have Alice go get another one just like it before my mom found out.

Emmett came back in and handed me a clear plastic bottle - my pills - and I took two out and downed them without any water.

I had needed these pills since I was 11. My father /doctor, Carlisle, had diagnosed me with Intermittent Explosive Disorder or IED for short. Ever since I was about eight, I would go into uncontrollable fits of anger just because someone or something had done or said something I didn't like or they irritated me. During these fits, I would yell, throw things, hit people, and break anything I could get my hands on. For over two years, my parents thought I was just acting like a spoiled brat, but finally when I was 11, my dad decided to have me tested for metal illness and any other things. He thought I was bipolar until the tests came back with IED. I had to take the pills and go to therapy until I was 19, then dad said I was far enough along that the pills would be effective without the therapy as well.

I'm now 26 and over the years I have learned how to control it a little, but there were still those times that I couldn't control it and I went off at the closest person standing next to me. I felt horrible afterwards but there wasn't anything that I could do. So I just took my pills daily and tried to control myself.

I stood there and breathed deeply in and out for a few minutes. I could finally feel the pills working.

"You good now man?" Em asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming in here when you did, I didn't mean to go off at Alice like that." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"It's ok, she knows you didn't mean it." He tried to reassure me. "Oh and by the way, Alice called dad to come down and have a look at that girl. She looks pretty messed up man" I nodded. I figured that he would need to be called soon because of her. I hoped that he could get something out of her.

Emmett got up and left saying he had a date with his wife, Rosalie, and I was left alone to finish some work. After about 2 hours of going through my 'company's' - as I call it, even though this business was anything but legal - accounts, making sure that all my money was where it was supposed to be, I decided to go check up on that weird girl.

I wondered where Alice could have taken her, so I went for the guest rooms first. After looking through all three of them- nothing. I then thought that she might be in Alice and Jaspers room. When I stepped into the hallway, I was surprised to see Jasper sitting against their bedroom door.

He looked up at me and eyed me warily. I knew he was looking for signs that I was still out of control.

"I'm ok now, Emmett calmed me down." I said.

"Good, but I still can't let you in there." Jasper declared as he played with his fingers.

"Why not?" I was confused. If I was calmed down, couldn't I at least talk to the girl?

"Because Alice would have both our asses if you take one step into that room. And honestly, I will have your ass if you try." Jasper threatened. I was taken aback, Jasper was usually never one for violence, he only threatened people when it came to Alice.

"Why?" I asked warily. I wanted to know what about this girl made Jasper want to protect her like this.

"She's been through enough without having to deal with you right on top of everything." He paused for a moment. "I don't know, but there's something about her that makes me want to protect her. It's almost like it is with Alice. Plus, Alice said that she's sleeping."

I was about to say something when there was an earsplitting scream from inside the bedroom. Jasper jumped up faster than I though was possible for him and threw the door open. Inside, the girl was thrashing around in the bed and screaming. I was frozen where I stood, I had no idea what to do.

Jasper was at her side shaking her awake. She woke up and her eyes started to search wildly around the room, until they landed on me. She broke out into sobs and spoke for the first time I had ever heard. And what she said nearly broke my heart.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me like they did, I don't want to do those things again." She choked out though her tears.

I couldn't tell what she was talking about, but I could tell that someone had seriously hurt her. Then I had a flashback of what James had said when he brought her into my office.

"_Well, we had to knock her around a little bit, to keep her under control. She was really feisty."_ James had said. I hadn't been paying much attention to him at the time, but now that I thought back, I got the feeling that they did more than 'knock her around a little bit'.

I took one last look at the girl and saw that she was clutching Jasper like he was a life preserver and had no objections to it. I backed out of the room and walked toward my office.

I was going to call in James and Jake so we could have a little talk.

**End of Chapter 3. Now onto Chapter 4! Yay! Give me a few days- a week tops. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Oh and the illness that Edward has is real, I just tweaked a few of the details about it to fit my story. You can look it up and read about it if you want. **

**Please review! Every review is like a visit from sexy, protective Jasper! Lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 4! I want to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up! **

**Ok, I want everyone to know that I'm pretty much making all of this up as I go, so bare with me. **

**Remember- This story is Rated M. **

**Just a little teaser, more Jasper action in this! Woohoo! Lol, sorry, I just really like Jasper. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Why must fate be so cruel? **

**BPOV- **

The last thing I remember was falling asleep after Alice left. Then I was having a horrible nightmare.

I was running through my house, trying to find a place to hide. Everything was dark and all the doors were locked. I finally spotted the front door, so I ran towards it. But before I could reach it, I was tackled to the ground by someone. I tried to squirm out from under whoever it was but they were too heavy. The person flipped me over and I finally saw who it was. James. I started to scream and try to kick him off me but it was no use. He only sneered evilly at me and started to rip my shirt off.

After he managed to get my shirt off, he went for my bra next. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this torture for a second time. He was groping my breasts and his hands slid down to undo the button on my jeans, when he finally spoke.

"You can stop your whining Bella, I know that you like this." But it was wrong, I realized this wasn't James's voice- it was Edwards.

My eyes snapped open to see that instead of James being on top of me, it was now Edward looming over me with a sneer on his beautiful face.

"I know you want it Bella, so I'm gonna give it to you." He laughed into my face. I started to scream louder and suddenly I could feel someone shaking me.

"Wake up… you're ok, you're safe." I opened my eyes to see that Jasper had been the one shaking me. It took me a moment to realize where I was. Then it all came rushing back to me and I wished it could have stayed forgotten.

I looked around the room, wanting to find Alice, but my eyes met Edward instead. Flashes of my nightmare ran through my mind and I couldn't control the sobs that tore from my throat.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me like they did, I don't want to do those things again." I sobbed at him, hoping that my begging would be enough for him to be merciful and not hurt me. I doubted it.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, then his eyes glazed over. I could see him tense and his hands balled into fists. Afraid of what he was going to do with those fists, I nearly flung myself at Jasper, balling his shirt into my little hands. Jasper wrapped his arms around me in what I assumed to be a comforting gesture.

I looked back toward where Edward was standing, to realize he wasn't there anymore. I relaxed a little bit knowing that the immediate threat was gone. Jasper was rubbing my arms up and down like he was trying to warm me.

"It's ok Bella, it was just a nightmare, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Jasper soothed in my ear in his southern drawl. I just buried my face into his shirt and cried. He seemed to understand my need for silence, as he sat down next to me on the bed and just held me for minutes or hours, I couldn't tell how long it was for.

I felt almost as safe with Jasper as I did Alice. If such a wonderful, strong and caring person such as Alice thought enough of Jasper to love and marry him, he must be an amazing person.

After a while, when my crying had subsided, Jasper spoke.

"Bella, do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked kindly.

"Not right now, I just…." I trailed off. I couldn't tell him about my dream without telling him about what happened.

"It's ok." He said. It was so simple, yet it was all he needed to say. Jasper knew I needed time and he was going to give it to me. I though about everything that had happened to me in the last 48 hours or so.

I had gone from having fun with my friends, to walking into a living nightmare. My father, the only parent I had left seeing as my mother had died when I was 12, was murdered in our own home, for reasons I didn't know. I'm not gonna lie, my dad and I were never really close, but it was still incredibly painful to have to see him laying dead in a pool of his own blood.

Then everything with James and Jake had happened… I really didn't want to think about that. And I ended up in some strange house, in god only knows where, being taken care of by the nicest people I had ever known. Well, except for Edward, he wasn't so nice. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. And speaking of Edward….

"Was…. was Edward angry at me?" I whispered to him. I didn't know why, but the thought of Edward being angry at me for any reason troubled me. It was probably because I was scared to death of him.

"What? Edward wasn't mad at you. He just…. has someone else he has to… speak with." Jasper chose his words carefully, like there was something else he wasn't allowed to tell me.

"Ohh…." I said quietly. I was pretty sure that there was more to it than that, but decided to drop it anyway.

"Jasper?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I couldn't understand why a person who was practically a stranger, could be so nice and caring.

"That's a really good question Bella. It's just this feeling that I have towards you. It's almost like it is with Alice, like I have to protect you and comfort you. Your just so small and fragile, I can't help it I guess." he squeezed me to his side a little tighter a little at the end of his explanation.

I was touched that he felt this strongly about me.

"Thank you Jasper." I couldn't think of anything else to say to him after what he had just admitted.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Bella."

We stayed quiet after that, Jasper holding me securely. I'm sure that if had been any other man than Jasper, I would be having a breakdown right now.

I was just starting to doze off when Alice came through the door, weighed down with shopping bags. She set them down on the floor and started pulling things out of bags.

"Ok, I only got a few things, but it's enough for now. When you start to feel better, you can come out shopping with me and we can get more stuff that you like. We can go on an all day shopping trip. Maybe go to the spa and get pedicures. Ohh.. I can think of so many places we can go. We're going to be best friends Bella, I can just tell." She said this all in one breath, I was worried that she would pass out. As I was I was getting light headed from just listening to her.

Wait, she said _a few things_? There had to be close to a dozen bags sitting there.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice turned to me and asked.

"I'm fine. It's just, you got a lot of bags." I explained, trying to word it so I wouldn't offend her.

Jasper laughed a little bit at this and Alice stuck her tongue out at him. _Very mature, how old were they supposed to be anyway? _

"Bella, this is nothing compared to what my _lovely _wife usually gets when she goes shopping." Jasper said between chuckles.

"Well, what's wrong with getting all the clothes that you like?" She pouted at Jasper.

"Apparently nothing darlin." Jasper gave up with a smile at his wife.

Alice just smiled before turning back around and started to pull a couple more things out of one of the bags.

"Ok ladies, I'm gonna leave the two of you alone to do whatever it is that you do. If you need me, I'll be around." Jasper got up from the bed and went over to Alice and hugged her lovingly. I sighed, I wish I had that kind of love and devotion with someone. But instead, every chance I had of getting that was crushed less than 48 hours ago.

Jasper turned back to me. "Bella if you need to talk about your dream with someone. Alice and I are both here if you need us."

I simply nodded at him. I knew he was right, but I still had yet to tell Alice the details about what had happened, and I would need to tell her before I told her about the dream for her to understand everything.

Jasper walked out the door, leaving me and Alice alone.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked me. I had to think for a moment, I had been so caught up in my dream and my little talk with Jasper, I had totally forgotten to check my injuries. My ribs still hurt, and the pain between my legs had decreased a little bit, but it was still very painful now that I thought about it.

"I still hurt a bit, but it's not as bad as yesterday." I told her truthfully. I had considered telling her I was fine, but something told me you couldn't lie to Alice.

"That's good. But you'll still need to stay in bed for a few more days." She reminded me.

"Do you know how long I've been asleep Alice?"

She looked at a clock on the bedside table. "Well, I left to go to the mall eleven this morning, and it's now almost five so you've been asleep for about six hours."

Wow, I thought, it didn't seem that long.

"Oh my god! Bella! Aren't you hungry?" She exclaimed loudly, causing me to jump and hiss out in the pain it caused.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just remembered that you haven't gotten a chance to eat yet today. You must me starving."

"It's ok Alice, and now that I think about it I am a little hungry." At first, I hadn't really had much of an appetite because of everything that had happened. But now that the shock had worn off, I realized I was hungry.

"Ok, give me a second and I'll page the kitchen to make you something." She walked over to an intercom system on the wall and pushed a couple of buttons. It only took her a minute to have the chef making me something for dinner. I was in awe, they had an intercom inside the house, and a personal chef? What kind of place was this?

"There, all set." Alice chirped happily, going back over to the bags of clothes.

"Alice can we talk?" I asked quietly, afraid she was going to refuse and have me make a fool out of myself.

She stopped going through the bags and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Of course Bella, I said you could talk to me about anything. What do you want to talk about?" Alice tilted her head to the side a bit in question.

"Who exactly are you? And Jasper and …. Edward. Where am I? What's going to happen to me?" All of these questions had been tumbling around my head since I got here. Not knowing anything was making me very nervous.

"Ohh! Of course, I was going to tell you more when you were feeling better, but I can tell you now. Well lets see… where should I start?" Alice sat for a moment gathering all her thoughts together.

"Well… I guess we can start with me. My full name is Mary Alice Hale, it used to be Mary Alice Cullen before Jasper and I got married. I'm 22 years old, Jas and I got married when I was 19, we had been dating each other since the 7th grade, so we figured why wait? Mmm.. What else? Oh! I own my own boutique were I design my own clothes. Anything else you want to know about?" She asked me when she was done with her speech.

I was impressed and slightly intimidated by her. Alice seemed so strong-willed and energetic, like she could do anything in the world. She seemed confident, talented and intelligent, and she was sweet and funny too. She had found the man she loves and married before she was in high school. In all honesty, I envied her a little bit.

I was shy, plain, boring me that got so-so grades in school. I had a few friends, preferring to mind my own business and sit in a corner and read, hardly ever going out. And now on top of all of that, I was now ruined and broken. I sighed mentally, I was really starting to hate myself.

I was snapped back to reality when I realized Alice was still waiting for me to answer her question.

"Um.. Are you and Edward related?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted the answer.

Her smile faltered for a moment and she sighed.

"Yes, Edward is my older brother. My other brother is Emmett, you may not remember him though, he was the really big guy that came in the room to… talk with Edward." She was trying to go around the details of what had happened in Edward's office and I was grateful. I was in no hurry to remember that event.

Then I remembered who she was talking about. There was no way that that huge guy could be tiny Alices' brother, it just didn't make any sense.

"I remember him, but it's hard to imagine the two of you are related."

Alice laughed and it sounded like wind chimes. "Yeah he is really big, but he just looks all intimidating and scary. Em is just an overgrown teddy bear. He has a wife, Rosalie, she's really nice. Maybe when you start to feel better, you can meet Emmett and Rose."

"Yeah, maybe." I wasn't sure if I was ready for all that quite yet.

"As you already know, Jasper is my husband. He's the same age as me. He has a brother, Peter who's 27. He and Peter lived in Texas with their parents until Jasper was 9 and they moved to Seattle. And he co-owns a popular club in Seattle with my other brother Emmett. That's about it, if there's anything you want to know, I'm sure Jasper would be happy to tell you." She smiled.

"And as for your question about where you are, we're at my one of my families houses in Port Orford, Oregon. Well, technically, Edward owns it and lives here, but myself, Jasper, Emmett and Rose come up here to Edwards place for a week or two every few months so we can all spend some time together and catch up." She explained to me. Port Orford? That was a small port town on the south coast. Nearly 9 hours away from Seattle. I groaned mentally. I must have been out of it for a long time when James was driving here from Forks.

"And I don't know what's going to happen to you. I mean you'll have to stay here for a few weeks and then you can talk to Edward about….." She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"That must be your food." Alice jumped up and opened the door. Behind it wasn't my dinner, but the one person I didn't want to talk to.

Edward.

**PLEASE READ ME!-**

**Oohhhh…. What does Edward want? Only I know…. Muahhaha! Lol. **

**Ok, I know there wasn't a lot of action in that chapter, but I thought it was necessary to explain some more things about everyone**

**Sorry it took me a little while to post this, I kept going through it and finding something I didn't like about a part of it, so I'd have to rewrite bit and pieces of it. Hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter. **

**Little side note here- On my twitter account, I'm going to start posting stuff about when I'll update and maybe post some teasers. So if you want to, you can follow me at Sophia_Hale. No pressure or anything, just a suggestion. **

**Please review. Every review I get makes my fingers type faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter for you! I would have had it up a couple of days ago, but I kinda spaced it. **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and story alerts, I treasure them. **

**This chapter gets a little violent, so beware. **

**Remember- This story is Rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Whhhhyyyyyyy?**

**EVOP-**

_Motherfuckers_.

Who in the hell did these idiots think they are?

James and Jake were currently sitting in my office, looking pretty god dam fucking worried. You wanna know why?

I guess it would have to be something to do with the Colt 45 I'm twirling around in my hand right in front of there faces.

I had called them in saying I was going to congratulate them on a job well done with Swan.

Well, they were about to have another thing coming to em. I wanted to play with them a little bit.

"So, you guys want to tell me all the little details about what happened out there? You know I'm just so curious." I said watching Jake's eyes dart around the room, looking anyplace but me.

"Well, we did what you told us to do, Mr. Cullen. Went in there, made sure there weren't any witnessesaround, and gave Swan two to the chest. Then we made sure to clean everything up. Nothing left behind. We used the silencer so no one would hear the gunshots." James blabbered looking incredibly fucking nervous. And really fucking guilty of something.

"No witnesses you say? What about that girl you brought in here?" I questioned, enjoying the blood suddenly drain out of both there faces.

"W-w-well yeah there was her, b-but we took care of her." James stammered out. I looked over at Jake, he must think there was something really interesting about his hands, since he was staring at them like they held the answers to fucking life.

I got up from behind my desk and walked around until I was standing next to James. I casually leaned against my desk, still idly playing with the gun in my hands.

"Mmmm… yeah you did bring her back here. But the thing is, she seems to be really beaten up, so I was just wondering, what the fuck happened to her?" I asked with mock curiosity.

"W-well you see-" Before he could get anything else out, I slammed the butt of my gun across his slimy fucking face. Hard.

"Ohh FUCK!" James screamed out holding his face. Suddenly Jake shot out of his chair and ran towards the door. _Tsk, tsk, tsk… you can't run._

"Felix." I called out calmly. Before Jake reached the door it was thrown open to reveal Felix blocking the doorway. The only way out of my office.

Jake froze. I had to give it to him, Jake was a big guy, but Felix was bigger.

"I don't think you want to do that Jake." I stated calmly, like I was telling him it was raining outside.

His eyes were darting frantically around the room, trying to find another way out. The problem for him was there wasn't another way out. I didn't even have a window in this room.

While Jake was cornered, I went back to dealing with James. The left side of his face was covered in blood from the large gash I had made under his left eye.

"So, are you gonna tell me the truth, or am I gonna have to get my hands dirty?" I growled out. I could feel my anger starting to bubble up, starting to get past the point were I couldn't control it.

"I-I-I swear we didn't do a-anything to her." He stuttered out.

I couldn't take it, I wasn't stupid, I knew he and Jake did something by the looks on their faces when they first brought her in. I just needed to find out what.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. You. Fucking. Prick." I punctuated every word with a slam to his face with my gun. By the time I was done, his face looked like it had been run over by a car.

It still wasn't enough for me.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed at him. I was starting to raise my gun to whack him across his head again when he interrupted me.

"WAIT! Please wait! I'll tell you everything, please." James sniveled in his chair. He was way to easy to break.

I lowered my gun only a fraction, waiting for him to speak.

"W-we did more than just smack her around a little bit, ok." _No fucking shit. Why the fuck did he think all this was about?_

I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"W-w-we uhhh, we r-r-raped her boss." He almost whispered.

They did WHAT to her!

Now it all clicked, why when they first brought her in she was in a blanket and nothing else. Why she was so terrified and why she freaked out when I touched her arm. Her inability to speak must have been because she was still in shock. In the back part of my brain I registered the fact that I had been a complete asshole to her, yelling and throwing things. I thought she was being a stubborn foolish girl, when in reality, she had just been raped by two of my men. Fuck.

I know I was the kingpin of a very powerful mob organization, but god dammit I had a few rules I followed. One of those few rules was to never hurt women and children. That strongly included rape. I never stood for any of my people assaulting a women sexually, because of I've seen the damage first hand with Rosalie, but that's a different story. All of my people knew these rules and followed them well. I'd never had anyone that worked for me rape a girl before.

Then something else clicked into place. Something I had been trying to control through this entire thing- my IED.

I hadn't felt this bad in years. My vision turned red, it felt like the entire room was shaking and the only thing I could think of was ending this bastards pathetic life.

So that's what I did. I brought the butt of my gun down on his face with all the force I could so many times I lost count. I had a passing thought to just shoot him, but thought better of it when I thought of the amount of sound it would make.

Within a matter of minutes, James's lifeless body was lying across my office floor, with me still bashing his brains in with my gun.

I was brought out of my trance like state when I heard a noise, like whimpering. I looked over and saw that Felix had Jake pinned to the ground, keeping him from running. Good, I thought, he was next.

With one more hit to his head, I left James's dead body lying there and I walked over to Jake.

"Stand him up Felix." I ground out. Felix lifted Jake up off the floor like he was a sack of potatoes and held him in front of me.

"What the hell gives you the right to do that to an innocent girl?" I growled at him.

He was shaking so hard I thought he was going to piss himself.

"I-I-I wasn't g-gonna do it, b-but it was J-James's i-idea." He stuttered out.

"I don't give a shit who's fucking idea it was, you don't do that to a girl!" I yelled at him and slammed the butt of my gun on his face like I did James.

I hit him a few more times and took a step away from him. I was breathing hard and fast and I still had a very, very strong urge to kill Jake. I avoided looking at him because I know if I did, I would lunge at him and kill him.

"Tell Demetri and Alec to take this bastard down to the warehouse on 45th street and then do something with this body." I gestured toward James's body. "Make sure it's quiet, I don't want this getting out."

"Yes, sir. I'll call when the job is done." Demetri said as he forcefully pushed Jake out the door. A few seconds later, three men came in for James's body.

"You want him in the usual place boss?" One of them asked me.

"Yes, make sure it's quick and quiet. I don't want any questions with this." I said and walked out of my office to leave them to their job. I knew by the time I got back my office would be clean and hold no sign of what just happened.

I was clenching and unclenching my fists and breathing hard, trying to calm down from my rage. The last time that it had been that strong, I was 17 years old and I had beat the shit out of some guy that I caught fucking my girlfriend at the time. He had a broken nose, broken jaw, a fractured cheek bone, a couple of missing teeth and several stitches. He ate out of a straw for 3 months and my parents had to pull some major strings to keep me from jail doing time.

Esme had made me do volunteer work every weekend and an extra therapy session each week from then until I turned 18, which had been 8 months away. It hadn't been a very easy time in my life.

I reached my bedroom and grabbed my bottle of pills off the dresser, quickly downing two.

My thoughts turned to the girl and what she must have been put through. I'd been such an ass to a little girl that had just been raped and abused by my men. _A little girl. _That's what she looked like to me. A scared, helpless, broken, little girl. I shuddered at the memory, now knowing what had really been behind it.

And another question came to mind. Who was she? James and Jake said they found her in Swans' house. Why was she there? Was she someone in his family? Maybe even his daughter. She seemed way too young to be his girlfriend. I needed to find out so I would know exactly how to handle this situation.

I sat on the edge of my bed and buried my head in my hands. I had been sitting there for only a minute or two when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out tiredly.

"It's just me, man." The voice of my brother-in-law called out to me through the door. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to Jasper right now. But a part of me realized that he may know something about this girl. Was the information I need worth a possible lecture from Jasper?

"Come in Jasper." I relented.

Jasper opened my door then closed it softly behind him, and walked slowly into my room. He walked over to me and sat down on my bed beside me.

"So…. You want to tell me what happened in your office a few minutes ago?" He asked me. I wondered if Alice had told him something. I always wondered if she was psychic, she always knew when something would happen, I just didn't know how far it went.

"I don't think you want to know Jazz." I said.

"Did you kill them?" I was momentarily thrown off by the bluntness of his question, but recovered quickly. _This was Jasper_ _after all, he was never one to 'beat around the bush', so to speak._

"Only James." I told him softly.

He seemed to be considering this for a moment.

"Do you know about what they did?" He asked me after a couple of minutes.

What did he mean by that? Did he know what happened to the girl? How did he know it was James and Jake? Had the girl told him what happened or had she told Alice? Or was Alice simply being her regular psychic self and told Jasper something?

"I got the main idea of it. What they told me was enough, so I took care of it." I hedged.

"I thought that it was them that did that to her. Poor Bella." He whispered the last part to herself.

Bella? Of course, that must be the name of the girl. Bella… what a beautiful name. Literally. Wait, beautiful? What the hell was I thinking? I've never thought about a girls' name being beautiful. I shook my head slightly to clear the ridiculous thoughts out of it.

Before I could ask anything else, Jasper suddenly stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to go do some things that Alice asked me to do. I'll talk to you later, Edward." He said as he hurried out the door, without giving me a chance to say anything.

I sighed, now what the he was I gonna do? At least I knew her name now.

I decided to get the information first hand, or at the very least from Alice. I got up and started my way towards Alices' and Jaspers' room. Once I got there, I stood in front of the door for a moment, wondering what the hell I was going to say. What was I supposed to say?_ Sorry that those two guys raped you and all, but don't worry, I killed them. _

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear Alice say something and then the door was swung open.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice asked, I could hear the warning in her voice- make her upset and I will kill you.

"I just wanted to apologize to the both of you and maybe talk to Bella about some things, only if she wants to of course." I reassured Alice when she gave me a death glare.

She huffed at me and turned back towards Bella.

"Bella, do you want to talk to him? I'll be right here with you if you want."

I looked past Alice to see that Bella was looking down at her lap, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. She looked so tiny and broken, I really wondered how old she is, surely not over 16 or 17.

"It's fine Alice… just stay here with me please." Bella pleaded softly with Alice. _She was so quiet._

"Of course I'll stay Bella." Alice walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

I took a deep breath and slowly and cautiously walked into the room, sitting in a chair a few feet away from the bed.

"First, I want to say that I'm sorry if I scared you back in my office, that wasn't my intention. I was just…. upset about some things and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I apologized to her sincerely.

She glanced up at me for a second then looked back down at her lap quickly, still covered by the curtain of her hair. She gave a tiny nod once and started to twine her fingers together in her lap.

"Can I ask you a couple of other questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want." I asked gently. I wanted a few answers but I didn't want to scare her in the process.

Once again she just gave a nod and continued to play with her fingers. Alice slowly put an arm around Bella's shoulders in a soothing gesture.

"Your name's Bella, right?" I started off with an easy question.

She just nodded again. I sighed mentally, this was going to take a lot of patience on my part. I hesitated on my next question, I remembered when I asked her how old she is and she freaked out back in my office, I didn't want to scare her again.

"Bella, what's your age?" I hoped my rephrasing it would help.

She froze for a second, I was worried that she would become upset again, but then without looking at me said softly, "I'm 17."

Only 17. At this, I was angry again, not at her of course, but at James and Jake. They raped a 17 year old girl. How could those bastards do such a horrible thing? I breathed deeply a couple of times to calm down, then continued with my questions.

"Ok, now, this question might be a little harder, you don't have to answer, but I know you were in Chief Swans house, are you related to him?"

She tensed and finally glanced up at me but for only a moment. I noticed that her eyes were watering and it touched something inside of me. It was strange, I had never liked to see a girl cry, but I usually ignored it or awkwardly comforted the girl. But with Bella, I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and hold her until she felt better.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice I had only heard a couple of times.

"I'm… I was his daughter." She almost whispered to me with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking.

So she was his daughter. I knew that Swan had one, but the information I received on him said that his daughter was in Arizona or some place like that, not with him in Forks.

For some reason my heart clenched in my chest and I felt guilty for having this girls father killed. I pushed it away though, not wanting to deal with the meaning behind it.

I was getting ready to ask something else, but before I could, she surprised me by asking a question of her own.

"Why did you kill my dad?" She whispered.

That was a complicated and loaded question. How do I explain to a 17 year old girl why I, a mob boss, killed her father, the chief of police for Forks, Washington.

I glanced at Alice and instead of her death glare, she was wearing a worried look and glancing back and forth between me and Bella so fast, I was surprised that she wasn't going cross eyed.

"I had to because of… business reasons. He was getting to close to finding things out that he wasn't supposed to know about. I didn't have another choice. I'm sorry." I finished lamely.

"Get out, please." She said all of a sudden.

"I'm sor-"

"Please get out. I don't want to talk anymore." She interrupted me.

"Edward, I think you should leave. You and I will talk later." Alice spoke up. The last part was obviously a warning to me.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later Alice. I'm sorry Bella." I tried once again to apologize. _Why was it so important for me to seek this girls forgiveness? I'd never apologized for thing that involved my business before. _

I walked out the door and closed it lightly behind me. I stood in the hallway and I could hear Bella crying in the other room and Alice saying something to her.

Once again, the strange ache in my chest returned at the sound of Bella crying. I promised then and there that I would find a way to make this up to Bella. I didn't know why I needed to, but something inside of me rebelled against the thought that I had made this girl upset and hurt.

Now the hard part was going to be finding out how to go about doing such a thing. They didn't exactly make Hallmark cards and flowers for that.

**End of this Chapter. *Sad face* **

**As always, please review. It saves you from Alices' death glare. **

**You can follow me on Twitter at Sophia_Hale. I'll post when I'm going to update and maybe some teasers and other random thoughts I may have. **

**Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 for you. I'm incredibly freaking sorry I haven't update for a couple of months. I hate it when authors do that and I hate that I did it as well. But, real life is a pain in the ass sometimes and you have to deal with it. **

**I promise to update more frequently now and if I don't, you have my full permission to message me and tell me to get my shit together. ****J **

**Ok, now onto the story. **

**This story is Rated M for a reason peeps. This contains strong language, violence, the aftermath of rape, and lemons in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. *Pouts in a corner*. **

**BPOV- **

I struggled to keep from hyperventilating.

Breath in and out, in and out, in and out. I kept the mantra up in my head as Edward walked out the door.

He had killed the only family I had left and the only thing he could say to me was that it was because of _business reasons _and he was _sorry_.

What the fuck did that mean?

I was vaguely aware that Alice was sitting beside me on the bed, hugging me and talking to me, but I couldn't make out the words she was saying .

I tried to concentrate harder on her and was finally able to hear what she was saying.

"Bella, it's ok, please don't cry sweetie. Edward's just a little oblivious of peoples feelings. It's ok. He won't hurt you." She whispered in my ear.

I was crying?

I reached up to touch my cheek and found that it was wet. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"He-he-he killed my f-father." I choked out through my tears.

"I know sweetie, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better." Alice said, sounding desperate.

I immediately felt guilty for making Alice feel that way.

There was another knock on the door and I feared that Edward had come back, but when a woman called through the door that it was my food, Alice got up and grabbed it for me.

"Do you still feel like eating?" Alice asked softly, setting a tray down on the table beside the bed.

I am hungry, but I wasn't sure if I could keep what I ate down. I was feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"I'll try to eat something." I sniffled.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hands and looked the food.

It actually looked really good. I could tell that Alice wanted me to start out light and that was fine with me.

There was a large bowl of chicken noodle soup that had steam rolling off of it and two large glasses of both water and orange juice.

"This looks good Alice." I told her truthfully as I picked up the spoon.

Alice smiled brightly, seeming very excited that she could do something to help me. Her mood was contagious because even I smiled when she started practically vibrating in her spot.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Bella, you don't need to thank me. You're my best friend and you need some help, this is the very least I can do." She stated like it was as obvious as saying the sun rose in the morning.

"Alice, no offense, but when did I become your best friend?"

She giggled. "Oh Bella, I knew you were going to be my best friend the moment I saw you."

I was touched that she thought that way about me.

I was a virtual stranger to her and she was taking care of me and calling me her best friend.

I felt my eyes starting to water again, but I was able to blink them away before she noticed.

I finished the rest of my soup as Alice continued going through the bags of clothes were she left off.

"Bella, would you like your own room? Jasper and I don't mind you staying here, of course, but I figured you might be a little more comfortable with your own space." She asked me, folding up a blue shirt.

Oh no, I thought. I feel horrible. This is Alice and Jaspers bedroom. If I stayed here, were would they sleep? I'm sure a place as big as this had guest rooms, but I didn't want to force them out of their own room. I decided to tell Alice that would go to my own room as soon as possible.

"Bella, there's no rush. Jasper and I really don't mind at all. In fact, Jasper was getting prepared to stay in a guestroom for a few days because he doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable." She said.

"I don't care, I should stay in my own room anyway, I don't want to kick you out of your own room. Besides, in a few days I'll be leaving anyway." As I finished, Alice froze from digging around in a bag and slowly turned around to look at me.

"Bella, I thought that you realized that you can't go home yet."

"Well of course I know I won't be in any condition to leave for a few days, but after that I should be fine."

She got a sad look on her face and took a few steps toward me.

"No Bella, I don't mean that you can't go home for a few days. I mean that you probably won't be able to go home at all." She said quietly.

What? Not at all? I wasn't allowed to leave? I then thought of Edward and figured out what she meant.

I wasn't going to leave because he was going to do something to me. He said he killed my dad for business reasons, so it must be a pretty nasty business. Which meant he was going to do something bad to me too.

"Alice, you're going to let Edward hurt me?" I whispered disbelievingly. I thought that Alice wouldn't let anyone hurt me, she said so herself.

The look on Alice's face was one of a child watching their puppy dying.

"Oh my god Bella, no! You mean Edward? He doesn't want to hurt you. You just need to stay here so we can figure some things out, that's all."

"Edward won't hurt me?" I asked.

"If Edward does anything to upset you, he's going to have to answer to Jasper and I." She said with conviction.

I relaxed a little at that, but still didn't like the idea of not knowing when I could leave, if at all.

Alice's cell phone started ringing and she skipped over to answer it.

"Oh, it's Rose!" She squeaked and flipped it open.

"Hey Rose!" She greeted.

Rose said something into the phone that caused Alice to purse her lips.

"Mmmm… I don't know if that's such a good idea yet." Alices eyes flashed briefly to me and I had a feeling that this phone call was about me.

Great.

"I don't care, he's so big, he'd probably scare her to death." She said, sound a little frustrated.

Yep, definitely about me.

Alice sighed and put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone and turned to me.

"Bella, my brother Emmett wants to come up to see you. Is that ok with you?"

I thought about it. From what I could remember, Emmett was a very big man, but he had help Alice and I with Edward. And I knew that Alice wouldn't even think about letting him up here if he was a threat. I decided to trust Alice again.

"It's ok Alice, I don't mind." I said.

She looked me up and down carefully and turned back to the phone.

"Ok Rose, but only for a little while. And if he scares her, he's dead." She threatened.

Alice giggled into the phone. "I know you would Rose. Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." She flipped the phone closed.

"Bella, are you sure about this? Rose is coming up too, but you have nothing to worry about there."

"Alice, I can't stay up here forever. Eventually, I'm going to have to go back to the real world. I mine as well get used to being around people I trust." I reasoned with her.

She turned and started grumbling about it being to soon and me being stubborn. I would have laughed if I wasn't so nervous.

A few minutes later, there was once again a knock on the door. Alice glanced at me warily and walked over to answer the door.

A very attractive blond woman, that must be Rose, walked through the door first, followed by a very large, muscled Emmett. 

Rose was extremely beautiful. She was tall, around 5'8", curvy in all the right places, with long blond wavy hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes and a slight tan.

Just looking at her made me want to crawl under the covers and hide there until she was far, far away.

Emmett wasn't exactly ugly either.

He was _really _tall, over 6'5", with short, curly dark brown hair and the same emerald green eyes that Alice and Edward have. The only thing that made him less intimidating was the dimples that were currently gracing his smiling face.

I looked back at Rose and saw that she was staring at me intently, with a burning look in her eyes.

She was probably horrified that she was in the same room as someone that looks like I do.

Alice came to stand in between us.

"Bella, this is my older brother Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." She gestured toward each.

"Hi." I whispered shyly, not able to resist looking down at my hands in an attempt to hide.

I heard someone huff and glanced up to see Rose still staring at me with a burning look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

Great, she hates me already.

"Hey, Bells. I just wanted to come and say hi and make sure you were ok. Also if you want me to kick Edwards ass, just say so. I'm always looking for a good excuse to throw a few punches at him." He said cheerfully.

He wanted to beat his brother up? It was a little weird, but I couldn't say I blamed him.

I offered a small smile. "Thanks, I'll think about it."

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Rose spoke for the first time since she stepped in the room.

I was a little shocked that she wanted to talk to me, alone. I was kind of scared of her actually.

"Rose, I don-"

"It's ok Alice." I interrupted her.

"Alright, but I'm going to be in the hallway if you need me." She said, walking out the door, dragging a puzzled looking Emmett with her.

"But, I wanted to talk to her more." He whined to Alice.

"She's going to be here for awhile dummy, you'll have plenty of time to talk later and when she feels better." Alice retaliated, shutting the door behind them, leaving Rose and I alone.

Oh fun.

She walked toward me slowly and sat down in a chair a few feet beside the bed.

"So Bella, do you feel alright?" She asked nicely.

I was floored. I didn't expect her to be nice, but I was still wary, she could be acting so she could get to something else.

"I'm fine considering the situation." I replied carefully.

She looked up at me with great interest and something else I couldn't place. Concern….pity…..?

"Which situation? The one involving Edward, or the one that you were just raped?" She asked quietly.

I gasped. How did she know? She couldn't possibly have just guessed that….could she?

"How….how could….you know something like that?" I stumbled out.

Rose grimaced and leaned toward me a little.

"Bella, when I was 19, my boyfriend at the time raped me." I gasped at this. "I know the signs first hand, and you aren't very good at hiding the emotions on your face. Bella, who did this?" She questioned gently.

I shook my head almost violently. I didn't want to tell anyone about this. I was so ashamed and felt dirty that that had happened to me, it felt as though it would make it worse if I admitted it out loud.

"Bella, please tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I know what it feels like, but once I was able to tell someone about it, I felt a little better. It didn't fix everything, but it was a start. To no longer feel all that weight on my chest, suffocating me. To have someone to talk to about the pain. You can trust me Bella, please." She begged.

I broke down completely, sobs tore through my chest and up my throat. Tears pouring down my face. I felt the bed shift and Rose wrapped her arms around me and began to run her fingers through my hair. It oddly reminded me of what my mom would do when I would cry as a child before she died. It was very comforting, so I leaned into her touch.

"Shhh Bella, it's gonna be alright now, you're safe here, no one will hurt you." She whispered.

I wanted to say that there was a chance that Edward would hurt me, but all that came out was Edwards name and that caused Rose to tense up.

"Edward? Edward raped you?" She asked, sounding absolutely infuriated.

"N-no." I choked out.

At that, Rose relaxed a little.

"Then what about Edward, honey?" She asked, calmer now.

"Edward might hurt me." I sobbed out.

Rose tightened her grip around me slightly.

"Why would Edward hurt you?"

"H-he k-killed my dad, he'll hurt me too." I sobbed.

I heard Rose sigh.

"Edward won't be a problem, Bella." She told me simply.

"The-the two guys that Edward had k-kill my dad r-r-raped me." I finally whispered to her, unable to say their names yet.

She was right, I did feel a little better now that I told someone, but the pain was still there.

"They can't ever hurt you again, I promise they won't." She said as she rocked me back and forth lightly. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until I started to get tired. Probably a combination of the stress of telling Rose and crying for god only knows how many minutes.

My eyelids began to droop and Rose noticed this.

"You're tired, you should get some sleep." She stated, beginning to unwind her arms from around me.

"Ok." I agreed sleepily.

"I'll be here in the house if you want to talk about anything when you wake up."

I laid down and snuggled under the blanket, quickly falling asleep with Rose still running her fingers through my hair.

EPOV-

I had spent hours trying to find ways to make everything up to Bella, but nothing I thought of could make up for having her father killed and my men raping her.

I finally gave up and decided to just ask Alice for her opinion on what to do.

I was about to go down stairs for something to eat, when a very enraged Rosalie flung my office door open.

Oh shit.

Rosalie was one of very few people I was afraid of. She was scarier than any guy I had ever met when she felt strongly about something and I had a feeling she felt strongly about something at the moment.

Most likely Bella. I can't really be angry at Rose for that.

"What the fuck did you do to that poor girl!" She nearly screamed at me.

I cringed away involuntarily.

"I didn't do anything to her, Rose. I was just doing what my profession demands." I said.

That sound like bullshit even to me.

"That's bullshit Edward." Apparently she thought so to. "Bella's upstairs crying her eyes out. You had her father killed, then the idiots that did it, raped her. Edward, I thought you never let any of your people do that kind of thing." Her voice softened a little at the end and I immediately felt like a total asshole, not only because of Bella, but because I knew this was opening old wounds for Rose.

"None of my people have ever done this before, I don't know what the hell they were thinking, but it doesn't matter now. I had them taken care of." I said.

"Taken care of? What, did you kill them?" She scoffed.

"Only James. I told Demitri and Alec that they could do whatever they wanted to Jake as long as it's painful." I told her calmly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my god, you actually killed them." She said.

"Yes, I won't stand for my people doing those kinds of things, Rose." I told her, but I was also covering up for something else.

And apparently, I wasn't doing a very good job.

"That's not the only reason Edward. I think that you actually like Bella and that's the real reason why you killed one of them and is doing god knows what to the other." Rose called me out on my bluff.

"Ok fine, I do like her, but what am I supposed to do? She's scared of me, she can't stand to look at me, Rose. I'm afraid to even try to get close to her."

"Why?" Rose asked, seemingly curious.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Rose, she's scared of me as it is. What happens if something makes my IED go off when she's near me? She'll never want to see me again. I don't think I could handle starting to get close to her, only for me to fuck up and send her away forever." I said pathetically.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Edward, if you really feel as strongly about her as you say, then you would never let your IED hurt her." She stated like it was so obvious.

"Just watch yourself around her Edward, she's in a lot of pain physically, emotionally and mentally and she needs someone to help her. Alice and I are trying our best, but something tells me it's not us she needs." She turned to walk back out my door.

"Wait Rose!" I called after her.

"What?"

"I've been trying to think of something to get her to make up for everything, but I haven't been very successful. Do you have any ideas?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do actually. Don't buy get her anything." What? Even I knew that wasn't right.

"Talk to her Edward, get to know her, let her get to know you. Let her know that you aren't going to hurt you. She's so afraid that you're going to do something to her. Let her know that you won't." She said and walked out the door and closing in behind her sharply.

With that I was left with my thoughts. She thought that I was going to hurt her? I told her I wouldn't.

_Of course she thinks that you dumbass, after everything you've had done to her, unintentionally are not, she's got every reason to think you're going to hurt her. You can't just say that you won't and she'll believe every word you say, _My inner voice decided to chime in.

"Urgh." I groaned and flopped my head down on my desk.

Something inside of me twisted around painfully until I wanted to cry for the first time in years at the thought of Bella going through all of that because of something I had set in motion.

I wanted to pound my own face in like I had done to James. I knew Rose was right about everything, but the problem was I didn't know were to start.

How was I going to get Bella to see that I never want to harm a hair on her head and love her if she'd let me.

_Hey dumbass, rewind that last part there. _My inner voice snapped_._

I did as it said and realized what I had thought.

'_And love her.'_

Oh shit….. I think I love her.

**End of chapter. - READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME**

**Ok, how was that chapter?**

**A little bit of a cliffy there. I know, not a lot of action, but a lot of emotions. I want to draw this out a little to make sure that I can get everything that Bella is going through and poor Edward is just confused and desperate****. ****Classic Edward syndrome.**

**Hang in there with me, there's still a long way to go and plenty of action and emotions. **

**Please leave a review. Just push that button down there and type up what you think of this chapter. Reviews are better than Rose actually being nice. *Gasp!***

**I NEED A BETA! - As you can probably tell, I have some mistakes in here. I want to fix that. I've tried to beta my own story, but it obviously doesn't work too well. If anyone is interested, please message me. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
